ShoAgito: Nervous Habits Die Hard
by Sienitarha
Summary: Sho's and Agito's relationship was clearly closer than anyone else's. But there's something gnawing at Sho's mind... [Sho x Agito, onesided Zenji x Sho and Toya x Sho]


**MeGoNuts** **:**

 **ShoAgito: Nervous Habits Die Hard**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It had been pretty awkward and it had really startled Sho. Sure, he knew it was hard for Agito to really let another person close to him, regardless of his 'everyone's my friend'-policy, but it didn't change the fact it was startling.

At first Sho was really conflicted about even bringing it up, and decided to shut up about it. It gnawed his mind, looking at him, seeing him smile, laugh, joke and doing everything unbelievably charming only possible by Agito and at the same time wondering how those pale lips would feel. Still, he held his composure and enjoyed the time spent with the unique man.

It was clear to everyone else that the two's relationship was _way_ closer than anyone else's. They weren't clearly affectionate towards each other, but everyone still saw it. It was the subtle moves, the way they looked at each other, the tones of their voices, the tiny things in general. It didn't surprise anyone, but what did was Zenji's and Toya's reactions. Both soured and grew cold towards Sho, Zenji more clearly than Toya, snapping and being more honestly hostile at Sho than to others, when in Toya's case it was limited to tiny, subtle changes: his smile didn't reach his eyes anymore. They were jealous at Agito and took it out on Sho. Sho didn't neglect others because of Agito, but whenever he was with Agito he indulged himself in a bubble, his own world with Agito.

Surprisingly, it was Agito who brought it up first. They had been hanging around in the second floor after a mission, just chilling and listening to the nature-like sounds, relaxing.

"Do you want to kiss me?" the blue-haired man had asked out of the blue. Sho was clearly taken aback, looking at Agito with wide eyes and stuttered as he tried to form a response. Agito just chuckled amusedly and turned to look at his partner.

"Jackpot huh?" he said and leaned back. "You look at my mouth more often nowadays when you talk to me, it's pretty obvious", Agito continued with a chuckle in his voice.

' _He got me good.'_

"I-I know it's hard for you to think of me as someone... Special compared to everyone else but I just... Can't help it", Sho said sheepishly. He could feel the blush flushing to his cheeks. "I promised to be your first, didn't I?" Agito's eyes widened a bit at that and just then Sho realised what he had just said. "N-No wait, that's not- I didn't mean-", Sho stuttered even more than before. Agito laughed wholeheartedly at the other's adorable embarrasment.

"Well you said it, not me!" Agito said and nudged Sho with his elbow. "Looking forward to it, buddy!" Sho couldn't help but laugh along with Agito's light and adorable laughter.

The laughter died down after a while and silence fell. Sho didn't want to let it go just yet when it had finally been brought up.

"S-So... Could I?" he asked timidly.

Agito froze for a while. Surely his thoughts rummaged, he was taken aback and possibly scared at the thought.

"W-W-Well, uh, s-s-sure we could t-try...", he stuttered. Sho gulped.

"I'll be gentle", Sho said quietly and slowly started to lean towards the other. Agito leaned away ever so slightly and gulped, his heart racing. Sho was getting closer, closer, his hand landed on Agito's, he gulped, got closer and closer, closed his eyes until suddenly he felt there wasn't anything under his hand anymore and Agito's warmth had disappeared.

' _What-'_

"I'm sorry but I got so nervous! It's a reflex!" a voice shouted behind Sho and as he turned around he saw Agito with his face in his hands.

"Hey don't sweat it, I know it's hard for you", Sho tried to calm him. He got up and walked to the blue-haired man. "It's no big deal", the clairvoyant said, even though he was, in fact, pretty disappointed. But what can you do.

Agito huffed and ran his hand through his hair, standing up straight with his brows furrowed. "Let's head back", Agito said monotonously and teleported away pretty much right after that. Sho sighed.

' _Well that didn't go as planned.'_

Sho left the foresty floor with a heavy heart.

* * *

Marco had asked about Agito when Sho came back. He simply said he had come back before him and then left to look after the said blue-haired man. Marco looked after Sho with a doubting, slightly worried expression.

They had found rooms connected to the lobby and everyone had occupied one once they had been found. Agito was probably moping in his.

The door to Agito's room was closed and it was silent, but the teleporter was most probably in there.

"Agito? Are you there?" Sho called to him through the door. There was a small silence which didn't last for long as Agito responded. "Come in." So Sho opened the door and stepped in. Agito was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

"How are you?" he asked as he walked further into the room.

Agito sighed/groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm just so mad at myself. Why must I be like this? I haven't really... Thought about things this way, but you...", he rambled and then sighed, slumping a bit. "You make me want to... Let you... Agh!" he groaned and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it, I understand", Sho said and kneeled before Agito, pretty close to him. "You're not used to letting people get close to you and even if you don't have a concept of personal space, other people being the active part in getting close is scary to you. You want to let me get close to you but you're scared. Something like that?" Sho said gently, looking at Agito intensely.

The bluehead chuckled. "You really are a psychic", he sighed and finally looked at Sho. "Want to... Try again then?" he asked tenderly. Sho gave him a tiny smile and started to lean over Agito. The teleporter gulped but didn't move away. He did have a wall right behind him though, that was maybe a partial reason for that.

Little by little, Sho got closer and closer, Agito placed his hands gently on the sides of Sho head. "This time, don't teleport away so suddenly, okay?" Sho said with a smooth voice and stopped his advance as he was completely on top of Agito, sitting in his lap and hands on the floor. They were so close their noses almost touched. Agito smiled.

"Sorry sorry! Nervous habit. So, one more try?" he said with halflidded eyes and tilted his head just slightly to the side.

' _Finally.'_

It was absolutely worth all the wait and frustration. His lips felt _so much better_ than he had even imagined. Maybe it was the infatuation, who knows, but still. Kissing Agito was _amazing_. Tender, gentle and shy. Sho didn't really know what to do, it was his first too, after all, so after a while he pulled away, but not too far. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw Agito with wide eyes and a tiny tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Damn", was all that Agito managed to breathe out absentmindedly, his eyes locked onto Sho's. "I know", Sho said and leaned forward again, for another kiss. But then Sho hit his head to the wall as he lost his balance and Agito was gone again.

"I'm sorry! I lost concentration! Don't surprise me like that!"

* * *

 **Author's notes: I'm on FIRE RIGHT NOW! I have all the possible inspiration to write ALL THE FICS! So I ended up buying Lost Dimension cuz my sister was all super-hype about it and then I got sucked into it too... GAWD I ship those two so hard! But then I ship ZenjixSho and ToyaxSho too, so I wanted to slip them in there, even if it was only one-sided :P I got inspiration for this from Tumblr-user an-na-ko's ShoxAgito fanart** **post/128511369522/my-other-lost-dimension-ship-due-to-the-way-i and post/128866005617/slips-you-5-so-how-about-more-of-that-shoagito , and I wanted to use them in this fic. Let's get this fandom alive everyone! :D**

 **And I'm almost done with the new chapter for PrUK: Maybe Someday. Stay tuned~!**


End file.
